Doom Slater
IGN: Doom_Slater. Character name: Nick “Doom” Slater. Character Race: Homo Apparati. Character Age: 350. (330 in cryo, 20 out) Description (upon entering ragnarok): About 233 centimeters tall. Arms, legs and most of his organs replaced with mechanical parts, making him almost immune to ageing. Some basic tools and light weaponry infused within his mechanical parts. His right mechanical arm got shot off and now he uses a big clamp as a replacement (occasionally crushing skulls with his “clamp of Doom”). Nick has a lot of anger issues due to his awful past. Description (now): After adding more and more mechanical parts, Doom is now different from when he started in the Ragnarok Galaxy. He is now about 327 centimeters tall and weighs over 3000 kilos. Doom is completely mechanical except for his still human brain, which is covered in 3 layers of the toughest alloy currently known in the Ragnarok Galaxy, D-Cartalium-5 (a alloy made from a huge amount of atom-thin layers of Tantalum, Graphene and D-38. Doom and his factioned researched these materials and made a strong alloy out of it), which makes him very hard to kill. His entire body is heavily armored with big black depleted uranium plates. Strong servos make all his limbs strong and able to lift heavy objects. Doom still has his mechanical clamp, but he did make it way bigger. A pray stuck between the claws of his "Clamp of Doom", will most likely not survive. There is a big antenna on Doom's left shoulder, which he used to control his cyborg army. Background story: His parents Mary and Hank Slater, gave birth to one of the most regular every-day boys. Nick’s life was just like the life of any other kid, playing space-football, going to school, etc… Just 4 days after his 13th birthday his parents died in a terrible car crash (space-car crash.. whatever!). Nick became depressed and needed to be raised by his foster parents. It didn't get any better with Nick and when he turned 18 he joined the local army to escort cargo ships for defence against Reavers. One day he and his colleagues got attacked by the Reavers. Their ship got hit by multiple swarmer missiles, tearing everything apart. Nick got injured badly, losing all his limbs. Somehow Nick survived, being patched up using mechanical parts, he was now more machine than human. Nick being already depressed, joined the army again without anything to life for. Because of Nick ‘s 'corrupted' mind and being a killing machine without mercy or sense of morality, his colleagues gave him the nickname “Doom”. After his first failed suicide attempt, a girl came in his life. They fell in love and she gave Doom some hope. Doom was finally happy again, that is, until his new girlfriend got murdered. Doom was suspected of killing her. He got send to a far away clinic to get mentally healed. The clinic put him into cryo-sleep with electrodes in his brains trying to cure him by playing messages to him. After the clinic got attacked by unknown forces, he got left behind in his cryo-tube just sitting there for over 300 years… Now he wakes up, inside a unknown place, saved by unknown entities… And now his adventure begins… Will he do good or be evil? Will he chase his past or look towards the future? The story continues: After Doom saw the strange Ragnarok Galaxy, he was lost. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. Doom knew he needed money and found jobs. With some dangerous work he earned a lot of credits and started his own company, Doom Industries. This was all just a coverup for his plans to "free" mankind. Doom enslaved a lot of Reavers and other wandering people, connecting them to a powerful computer, still unable to control the slaves. After he enslaved enough and gathered a lot of resources, it was time to initiate his masterplan. He captured two cyborgs. One named Blake LightWing and the other Atticas. While Atticas already shared his vision of the future, Blake needed some... persuasion. After trying multiple methods of brainwashing, Blake proved to be unworthy to become one of theirs. Atticas and Doom became Primes, ever evolving machines in control of the now Seventh Sanctum Prime Collective (SSPC). Their mission, to "liberate" mankind of their flesh and mind, to "free" them from their humanity and become "enlightened". The SSPC was growing rapidly. Reaver clans tried to stop them, but failed utterly, only giving more souls to be enslaved by the Primes. After an accident with a ships jumpdrive, some SSPC members ended up in NordiCorp space. A NordiCorp member called Catalina hacked the ship and found out there were slaves on board. Doom was forced to give the slaves up (around 1500 of them). This infuriated him, therefor he send a video file containing the slaughter of multiple slaves. NordiCorp put this out in the public, making Doom a target for many factions. The SSPC was declared Reaver and got attacked multiple times. After fighting with Vanguards Belliera, Doom knew he couldn't win this fight and a tactical retreat would be best. Doom set the slaves free and fled to void-space, where he now plots for his revenge. To be continued! Strengths and weaknesses: Doom is slow but has great strength; Once he grabs you with his clamp you will not survive, no matter how tough your armor is. Cutting off Doom's head will not kill him, but will render him a brain-in-a-jar (all life support is embedded within his 3-layered tough metal skull). *this article is always evolving. I might add some pictures later*